Justice : Tales of Another World
by Kairan1979
Summary: Alternate version of Justice League, starts from STAS episode "Brave New World". NOT a Justice Lords story!
1. Prologue

**Title**: Justice: Tales of another world

**Author**: Kairan1979

**Summary**: _in STAS episode "Brave New Metropolis" Lois Lane was thrown into a parallel world where Lex Luthor and Superman work together as dictators of Metropolis. Later she learned that Superman started working with Luthor to create a police state because alternate Lois was killed. When Dark Superman realized Luthor's duplicity and defeated him, Lois Lane returned to her world. What about Dark Superman? That's his story._

**A/N**: I'm planning to introduce an alternate version of Justice League later.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Superman or any related characters. They belong to DC Comics.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue.**

Superman sat on the roof of the Daily Planet. The sun above him shone brightly, reflecting in the golden globe. Nothing required intervention of Man of Steel, so he just enjoyed sunset.

Metropolis was his home, much more than the ice fortress in Arctic. Even if he didn't work as a reporter for Daily Planet anymore and there was a married couple living in his former apartment, Metropolis still was Clark's home.

But the Shining City wasn't the same anymore. And Superman knew that the same goes for him. Days of Red and Blue were over long time ago. He changed a lot, and he didn't want to pretend it never happened.

Luthor's short rule scarred Metropolis. Even worse, it scarred hearts of a people. And after Lex' death Superman was the constant reminder of Brave New Metropolis.

Superman sighed and leapt into the air. Flying aimlessly was always good to clear his thoughts.

He flew across the silent city until he reached White Park, named after deceased editor of Daily Planet. The ugly statue "The Men who saved Metropolis" was destroyed long ago. Superman was glad that park was empty in this time of day. He didn't want company.

Superman landed and sat on his favorite bench near the fountain, straightening the white cape. He allowed carefully stored memories to resurface. Memories of another evening, that was life-changing. He tried to catch "armed and dangerous terrorist", who turned out to be Lois Lane. How shocked Clark was to see her alive, after the car explosion he saw too often in his nightmares.

"_Even since you… she… died", Clark struggled with words, "I wondered if there are another dimensions out there. Other versions of me… and you"._

_Lois glared at him, "I may be a lot like your Lois, but you are nothing like Superman I know. He's no tyrant!"_

And his everyday mantra about "peace, order, tranquility" – how futile it sounded when Lois Lane was around! Ten minutes – and she made him see the truth he was turning blind eye to for years. He was horrified to see how twisted his dream became, thanks to Lex Luthor.

Even if he was the one with super-vision, Lois Lane always managed to notice the things he missed. The only thing she couldn't see was that Clark Kent was Superman, or rather Superman was Clark Kent.

Clark didn't know if people of Metropolis are going to trust him fully again. Darkseid's invasion only increased the number of "don't trust a Kryptonian" people.

But no matter what kind of future awaits him, Man of Steel won't stop defending people. He promised this to Lois Lane. And Superman always keeps his promise.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	2. Old acquaintance

**Chapter 1.**

**Old acquaintance.**

* * *

She looked like a rare and precious flower. Long red hair, emerald green eyes, black dress that enveloped her figure as a second skin, revealing fantastic body and beautifully long legs.

"So, _Mr. Elliott, _are we going to see your new masterpiece soon?" red-haired beauty smiled mischievously.

"Don't be so sure".

"Let me guess – troubles with love scenes again?" _Great Rao, is she a psychic?_

"I've heard even Shakespeare had the same problems, _Miss Lang_".

Lana just couldn't stop teasing him about his new name. At first "Jonathan Elliot" was just a penname. After "Brave New Metropolis", as Vicky Vale from Gotham Gazette called Luthor's short rule, return to the life of investigative reporter wasn't an option anymore, so Clark became a writer. But you can't stay faceless writer forever, and he asked Bruce to forge new papers for him. He felt completely safe – nobody outside Metropolis could recognize mild-mannered Clark Kent in charming, a bit old-fashioned gentleman Jonathan Elliot. Even better, as Jonathan Elliott he never needed ridiculous excuses to escape the newsroom.

But for Lana Lang new name and changes in appearance wasn't a disguise at all.

He never had a chance to win Pulitzer as Clark Kent. Probably because he was in shadow of Lois Lane since he started working for Daily Planet. But "Jonathan Elliott" was more successful; he won a Pulitzer for his latest novel "Road to Nowhere". As surprised as he was for actually winning, he didn't expect Lana's arrival at the award ceremony.

"_Congratulations", she gave him her best smile, "and don't you even dare to think that you didn't deserve Pulitzer"._

"_Thanks, Lana. It meant a lot to me"._

"_Why don't we find some nice place to celebrate it properly? Just you and me?"_

And now they were sitting in Lana's favorite restaurant in Florence, enjoying wine and meat steaks. And chatting endlessly, remembering old times.

* * *

Lana Lang. They were dating in Smallville High, she was his first love – or he thought that she was. Clark hoped to marry her one day, but his powers and Kryptonian legacy effectively killed schoolboy's dream. Clark left Smallville, passed Jor-El's training, travelled across the world, settled in Metropolis, and started working in Daily Planet while saving people as Superman. Lana Lang was a part of the past, and Clark didn't want to look back.

Besides, Lana left Smallville too and became world-renowned fashion designer. With the world's most rich and famous men fighting for her attention, she clearly couldn't be still interested in _Clark Kent, _farmer-turned-journalist from Smallville. When he accidentally met Lana Lang again, her date was Lex Luthor, of all people. Clark's suspicions were confirmed, but still he felt it was necessary to warn her about Luthor.

But he underestimated Lana. First thing she asked after Superman rescued her from kidnappers was "By the way, _Clark_, how are the folks?" She even proposed to spy on Lex for him. But near-death experience taught Lana to leave crime fighting to professionals. Clark was glad – Lois and her habit of constantly getting into trouble was more than enough, he didn't want to keep an eye on Lana too.

_I should have been keeping an eye on Lana. I wish I knew it back then…_

After Brainiac killed his parents, and Lois died in car explosion, Lana Lang was his last link to the past. And the only person outside superheroic business who knew his background.

Surely she could talk some sense into him… if only Lex Luthor didn't get to her first.

Lana's capture was one of Luthor's deeds he knew nothing about. Lex kept his ex-girlfriend in secret underground bunker, treating her as a princess in crazy hope to win her heart back, but golden cage is still a cage, and Lana was extremely happy when Superman freed her. Of course, Lana was a fashion designer by vocation and she couldn't miss his new costume.

"_I almost didn't recognize you, Clark. Black uniform, black gloves, black boots and the red lightning bolt emblem? What were you thinking? You look like SS officer! If you aren't planning to change your name to Ubermensch, you'd better destroy this ridiculous outfit!"_

He was adamant about not using Red and Blue again. Lana wasn't impressed. And judging by the evil glint in her eyes, Clark knew that she is up to something.

After few months she needed to reestablish her agency, Lana presented him two dozens of sketches for the new suit.

"_Black and white. __You see, simple, elegant, but not too grim"._

He had to agree with Lana. Black suit with a white cape, slightly changed emblem of House of El – little details, but he felt different in new costume.

"_So, Clark, what do you think?"_ she looked nervous. Clearly Lana never designed super-suits before and it was uncharted territory for her.

Clark assured her_ "You may not be my Watson or Batgirl, but I think you are wonderful Edna Mode", _and was rewarded by flashing smile.

* * *

"Do you want to know my opinion on your writer's block? I think you need to find a muse. How are you supposed to write about feelings if you didn't date since High School?"

Clark sighed, "It's not my fault that no woman in Elliot's life was interesting enough to ask her out".

"You never considered going on date as Superman?"

"No. It means drawing a target on the back of some poor woman".

"What about women in your life-saving business? Like this living fireball, Volcana, for example? I saw you and her in the news, and she clearly has a thing for you".

Clark rolled his eyes. _Lana is playing matchmaker._ _Not again_.

"Lana, Volcana is attractive, but too blunt and aggressive for my taste. If she wasn't grateful to me for saving her, she could easily went on rampage and become supervillainess worse that Livewire. Batgirl is too young for me, not to mention than she is head over heels in love with Nightwing. And don't even start asking about Maxima. Comparing to her even Volcana is a nun".

"Volcana is blunt and aggressive? I thought you liked it in women…" seeing a changed face of her companion, Lana understood that she touched the forbidden theme. "Oh, I'm, sorry, Clark, I didn't mean to hurt you".

"It's okay, Lana. I learned long ago to live with it".

Thinking about Lois was painful, but Clark decided to use the moment of silence to change the theme.

"Why do we always talk about _my_ love life? What about you, Lana? "

"Most of the men I tried to date were looking for another notch on a bedpost. Or even worse, they were looking for a trophy wife".

"_Most_ of them?"

"Ok, there was one exception. Bruce Wayne".

_Bruce and Lana? Now that's interesting. _

"Bruce Wayne? I didn't know you dated him".

"Only for two month. Before…" Lana shot him a quizzical look. "What's the matter, Clark? Are you jealous?"

Clark chuckled, "Not exactly. I just was surprised. Five minutes ago you were complaining about not-so-fine qualities of men, and then you are telling that Bruce Wayne, bread and butter for gossip columns, is an exception".

_Don't take it too personal, Bruce. I was just helping you to_ _maintain your image of playboy._

"Since when you started to believe everything you've read, Clark? Trust me; Bruce isn't as shallow as yellow papers pictured him. He is a good man; he just doesn't want to show it. So he acted like a cliché of billionaire playboy", mistaking an expression on Clark's face for disbelief, Lana fiercely continued, "Clark, did you know that his parents were murdered when he was eight? They were shot in dark alley; he saw everything and was unable to stop the killer. You know how painful is to lose both parents – and you weren't a child when it happened".

_Touché. __I wonder how close Lana came to figuring out his secret._

"You two are very much alike, you and Bruce. You were always afraid to be close to people because of your secrets. And Bruce was afraid of closure because he didn't want to lose people he cared about again. I tried to reach for him, but without success. I mean I had more chances to nail _you_. And now, because of stupid car crash, he is bound to wheelchair till the end of the life. It's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Lana", Clark knew everything about so-called "car crash". He also knew that Bruce Wayne wasn't as helpless as Lana thought. But he had to keep his mouth shut.

_Maybe I should pay a visit to the old friend…_

* * *

**A/N**: _I know that Volcana was a supervillain in STAS, but that's a different world, so don't be surprised._


	3. In Brightest Day

**Chapter 2.**

**In Brightest Day**

* * *

Kyle Rayner, the Green Lantern of Sector 2814, was fighting for his life.

It started as an ordinary-looking fire at docks. Kyle was helping trapped workers to escape when a powerful purple beam hit him from behind.

Star Sapphire was an old pain in the ass, but today she surpassed herself. Green Lantern fiercely counterattacked with a swarm of green discs, furious that she put civilians in danger just to get an upper hand in the battle.

He couldn't have known that Sapphire dragged along one of her buddies.

Sonic blast had taken Kyle by surprise, throwing him in the wall of the warehouse. Strengthening his personal force field, Green Lantern turned around to face a new enemy.

_Son__ar came from Bludhaven to Los Angeles? And teamed up with Sapphire? Great, just great!_ Villains rarely worked together, but when it happened, good guys needed all the luck they've got.

Another wave of sound hit him. Windows exploded, cracks in the walls widened. Green Lantern barely had enough time to raise a protective bubble between himself and Sonar. It absorbed most of the damage, but the force of impact almost broke his concentration. Half deaf, Kyle desperately needed some time to catch his breath and start thinking about the way to outsmart both opponents.

Too bad Sapphire wasn't going to give him a chance. Purple gem in her mask glowed like burning ember; the woman kept attacking Kyle. Twice her cutting rays nearly pierced green force field.

_Sooner or later she'll be successful… but I'm not going to stand still and take the pounding!_

Lantern's answer was a half dozen of green darts. Star Sapphire dodged all of them, but she had to change her position, so now she stood (or rather floated) between Lantern and Sonar, who was ready for another sonic blast. Kyle congratulated himself. Now he can concentrate on subduing Sapphire.

"**Warning. Ring power levels at ****30.0 percent".**

Green Lantern silently cursed. After yesterday's trip to Metropolis and back he forgot to recharge the power ring, and now it was almost depleted.

_It__'s time to pay for my stupidity._

The moment was lost. Sapphire understood that Green Lantern used her as a human shield. Blast of purple rage was so strong that it cracked Kyle's defenses, and he barely managed to slow down his falling.

"**Warning. Ring power levels at 10.0 percent".**

All his body ached, his mouth was full of blood, but Kyle Rayner concentrated for the last desperate attack…

WHOOSH! Whirlwind from nowhere swallowed Sapphire. When it stopped, villainess was unconscious and tied by her own cape.

A tall broad-shouldered man dressed in black suit with a stylized white symbol across his chest hovered in air where Star Sapphire just has been.

Kyle couldn't stop himself from smiling, though it was painful.

_The Cavalry has arrived! _

Sonar, who recognized newcomer immediately, tried to run away.

_Can you run faster than a speeding bullet?_

Man of Steel descended and landed next to Kyle, He looked at Kyle, then at the retreating villain, and said "He's all yours".

Summoning the rest of the energy, Green Lantern created mega-sized bowling ball and hurled it towards Sonar, knocking him out.

Superman asked "How are you?" His blue eyes were full of concern.

Lantern answered weakly "I'll live".

"I need five minutes to drop Bonnie and Clyde to the police station, and then we'll see if you need medical attention".

"The fires…?"

"Already took care of them".

* * *

Green Lantern's apartment can be described by on word: "chaotic". Unfinished sketches and empty coffee mugs filled all the space that wasn't occupied by the furniture. Rayner could sense Superman's disapproval in his gaze, but he wasn't in the mood for cleaning. Not to mention that he was completely spent after the battle with Star Sapphire and her new boyfriend.

Superman asked "Are you sure you don't want to spend the night in hospital?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. And I don't need SuperNurse. But I can use some of your invulnerability".

"I'm far from invulnerable, Kyle. Darkseid proved it by nearly killing me".

Lantern objected "But in the final round you gave him the beating of a year. I saw your uppercut – it was so impressive!"

Darkseid's invasion was Kyle Rayner's reason to come back home. Two previous years he spent traveling through space in hope to foil Sinestro's plot to destroy Green Lantern Corps. And he was very surprised when he saw Superman in black suit.

Later he read about "Brave New Metropolis" – who didn't? But, unlike his best friend James Olsen, he refused to believe that Guardian of Metropolis assisted Luthor's tyranny willingly.

_That's your opportunity to learn about changes in Superman. Don't waste it!_

He decided that Superman's new clothes are the best topic to start conversation.

"It's hard to get used to your new uniform. Add green instead of white – and you'd be like a member of Green Lantern Corps".

"I take it as a compliment. I have always respected what your Order did to protect the universe".

"You know that I wasn't on Earth for a long time?"

"Of course. It's hard not to notice that Green Lantern is never to be seen".

"Orders from Oa. Guardians sent half of the Corps on a wild goose chase for Sinestro. I've heard pretty crazy things when I returned. That you embraced Dark Side and become Luthor's lapdog".

Seeing that Superman's face darkened, Kyle quickly added "It's not that I believe in this crap anyway".

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, pretty simple. My theory is that mind control was involved. After all, Darkseid's hag brainwashed your baby cousin and sent her to attack Earth. And Lex Luthor, as we all know, is evil billionaire who spent a vast portion of his wealth looking for the ways to destroy you. If he decided to change tactics and find some way to control Superman – well, he is one of the few men on Earth who is able to accomplish it".

"Good explanation. You have a lot of faith in me, Kyle. Too bad I wasn't brainwashed. Somebody close to me was killed, and I started to believe than I'm not doing enough. That U must bring order by any means necessary, starting from Metropolis. I believed that I can use Luthor. In reality it was him who used me. There were a lot of nasty things in the city; your friend Olsen probably told you everything about it. And I couldn't see what was under my nose", Superman's shoulders slumped.

Green Lantern calmly answered "Happens to the best of us".

"That's all you have to say?"

"And what you were expecting? Adding your name to the Top Ten Supervillains of the World? You made a mistake, Super. That's a part of being human – making mistakes and learning from them. What are you going to do - punish yourself for the rest of your life? Or rather show us the real Superman? The hero who is just as incapable of turning into power-hungry maniac as Green Lantern is incapable of destroying planet".

"Destroying planet?"

Kyle Rayner explained, "Couple of month ago John Stewart, another Green Lantern from Earth, was accused of destroying planet Ajuris 4. I had to leave Earth again to help him. As it turned out, Ajuris 4 wasn't destroyed at all; they faked it to frame Stewart".

Superman scratched his chin "John Stewart? The name sounds familiar".

"Only if you are secretly joined the military and enlisted the Marine Corps".

"Marines! That's it! I saved a squad of them from earthquake. Their leader's name was John Stewart. I remember how he looked – like he tried to make a hole in my skull. He was a tough guy, this Stewart".

"He still is. And I think it's good that Stewart is on Oa now, both for him and for Sector 2814. He is a perfect soldier, but fighting the likes of Sinestro requires something better than giant bubbles and force blasts. You need a lot of creativity, instead of brute force. And John Stewart is completely hopeless in this department. The word "imagination" is not in his dictionary. Katma always complained that he used power ring as a jackhammer".

"Katma?"

"Katma Tui. Green Lantern of Sector 1417. She trained him. The only Lantern who believed that John was innocent, not counting me. I hope you'd meet her someday, Katma is one of a kind". Kyle's eyes narrowed. "It reminds me of…" Lantern started rummaging through desk drawers until he found a yellow envelope. "Almost forgot it".

Using telescopic visionSuperman easilyread an inscription on the envelope** "To J.S.?"**

Lantern said, "Katma Tui asked me to pick a present for Stewart's birthday. And she is one of few women in my life I'd never say "no".

"I hope your present isn't cash?" asked Superman remembering the last gift from Bruce.

"No, I'm not that oblivious. Besides, they don't use bucks on Oa". Kyle added with a smirk, "It's his only weakness. Yeah, everybody has weaknesses, not only you, Super".

"You just love it, don't you? Keeping me in the dark? Don't tempt me to use x-ray vision"

"I'll tell you, but promise to keep it in secret".

"I am Fort Knox of secrets".

"I believe you. So listen. As a child, John Stewart loved comics about Justice Guild. Can you believe it? _John Stewart?_ Comic books fan?"

"And your present is…"

"My present is a true relic. First issue of "Justice Guild", special edition".

"What is this "Justice Guild" about so John Stewart liked it so much?"

"It's about Seaboard City, nice place if it wasn't attacked by villains on daily basis. Traditionally fictional cities had only one or two heroes to protect it. "Justice Guild" was one of the first comic books that used a whole team of superheroes".

"May I..?" Superman opened the envelope and looked through comic book on superspeed. "Catman, Black Siren, Green Guardsman, Tom Turbine, Streak… Hmm, this Green Guardsman character looks a lot like Green Lantern. What do you think – should Guardians sue the authors for plagiarism?"

"I doubt it. Hal Jordan was the first Green Lantern from Earth, and first issue of "Justice Guild" was published when he was still a test pilot in US Air Force".

Kyle suddenly yawned. Superman looked at grandfather clock.

"I must go. It's already half past ten, and you need some rest. Send my best regards to John Stewart".

"I'll tell him. Bye, Super!"

"Good-bye!" Superman vanished. He didn't use the door.

Kyle yawned again; his tired mind was replaying the talk.

If it wasn't already too dark, he'd saw a streak of black and white in the skies over Los Angeles.

"_Justice Guild_…" muttered Superman to himself preparing to fly home. "Interesting…"

* * *

_To be continued…_


	4. Alive and Kicking

**Chapter 3.**

**Alive and Kicking**

**

* * *

**

Superman scanned surroundings before landing in the grove near Wayne Manor. He spun out of his Superman costume and into gray business suit. Then he supersped to the door and knocked.

Big brown door opened immediately.

"Good evening, Mr. Kent. I'm so glad to see you," sometimes Clark suspected that Alfred Pennyworth was a telepath.

"Good evening, Alfred. How's Bruce?"

"May I suggest you to ask him yourself, Sir? He is down in the cave," Alfred's voice had a hint of worry.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do, Alfred" Clark answered, wondering what's going on in the mind of old butler.

"Shall I accompany you?"

"No, thanks, Alfred, I'll find the way. And I'm Mr. _Elliott _now".

"I'll try to remember it, Sir".

* * *

Superman hated the Law of Unforeseen Consequences with a passion. It always found a way to strike him in the worst possible time. Or strike somebody he knew.

That Sunday two years ago was a very memorable one. Mostly because it was the first Father's Day that he had to spent alone. But also it was the beginning of downward spiral that ended by making the deal with the Devil.

*** * * Flashback * * ***

Usually major disasters helped not to think about people he lost. But not on Father's Day.

_Jor-El and Lara_, his biological parents. They died when Krypton exploded. Kal-El never had a chance to see them. Of course, he saw records in the Fortress of Solitude, but it wasn't the same thing. He couldnt touch them, or talk to them. They weren't real.

_Martha and __Jonathan__ Kent_, the best Mom and Dad in the world. They were killed by Braniac's trap meant for Superman. Clark was deprived of opportunity to bury them - the bodies were destroyed. Braniac never did things halfway.

_Lois Lane_, his partner, and the only woman he truly loved, though she was unaware of his feelings. Her desire to expose Intergang cost her life. Hitman who planted a bomb in her car was behind bars, but nothing could bring Lois back or heal the broken heart of Kryptonian.

Kal-El didn't want to hear cries for help. He was too consumed by the pain. He wanted to be left alone. But the monster who attacked Metropolis had different plans for the Last Son of Krypton.

"Superman! I am KALIBAK! Face me, you coward!"

New God came to Earth hoping to earn his Darkseid's approval by defeating Kal-El. And he was smart enough to understand that by killing civilians and demolishing everything on his way he'd attract an attention of Superman.

Needless to say, his timing couldn't have been worse. Man of Steel was desperately looking for something large to hit, and Kalibak just gave him a perfect opportunity.

Superman attacked, strength doubled by unrestrained anger. His eyes glowed red, and he wasn't bothering to hold back anymore. They traded blows, each hit sent shockwaves through the air. Kalibak grabbed his opponent and slammed him against the wall. The house collapsed, but Superman barely felt pain. Pain was something distant, nothing to be concerned over. Superman just kept hammering Kalibak. Monster was overwhelmed by of earth-shattering blows, but New God was too proud by his victories in the past, retreat wasn't an option for him.

Superman caught the monster's wrists. For several minutes they struggled for supremacy. Kryptonian was stronger, but comparing to massive frame of Kalibak he was a lightweight. Monster used his advantage, pushing Superman back, step by step. Superman struggled to regain his balance. Kalibak headbutted him, superhero fell back a few steps and knelt down on one knee.

"I'll squash you like a bug!"

Well-aimed blast of heat vision erased the smile from monster's lion-face. Kalibak roared in pain; Superman grabbed his arm and threw him down. When Kalibak started to get up, Superman pulled his fist back and sent Kalibak flying. through building after building. Superman caught him in mid-air and threw.

Kalibak landed in the park near the outskirts of Metropolis. Half-stunned by the force of impact, he started to get up.

"I haven't finished with you yet!"

Superman's fist connected with the jaw of New God. Then he lifted Kalibak from the ground and slammed him into the tree. Kalibak pulled himself up, only to meet with a powerful left hook.

Superman fought as brutally as he'd ever done, punching and kicking Kalibak on superhuman speed, turning his face into bloody pulp, knocking the wind out of his enemy. Son of Darkseid barely escaped through the boom tube, beaten and humiliated.

*** * * End of flashback * * ***

The battle was over. But the story has just began.

The clash between him and Kalibak completely leveled two city blocks. Astonished by Superman's pure rage and willingness to kill, a lot of resident supervillains packed things and left Metropolis in haste.

Luminus, Weather Wizard, Toyman and Livewire moved to Gotham City, becoming an extra job for Batman, who already had more than enough on his plate.

Four o'clock in the morning, Batman was on patrol, when he discovered a hideout used by Bane and his goons. Bane was smuggling weapons to Kasnia. Robin felt that his mentor is exhaused after restless night and not in condition to fight against heavyweights. But Batman wasn't going to allow another shipment of plasma rifles to leave Gotham.

The fight was messy, Batman wasn't thinking clearly, he allowed Bane to come too close. And Bane broke Batman's spine.

But the story of Caped Crusader was far from ending.

* * *

Descent into the darkness ended when Superman entered the large cave.

He looked around with a small smile. Batcave was just as amazing as the Fortress of Solitude in Arctic, though much darker. It fitted Gotham's Caped Crusader like a glove.

Clark's eyes continuously darted from one trophy to another, he tried to figure out if something new was added to the gallery in his absence. _P__uppet Scarface, giant penny, goggles of Gray Ghost, Freeze Gun, old Robin suit... Ah, there's a new one - costume and glider of Batwoman! I wonder what happened to her? _

Superman forgot about another new addition to Batcave. And it wasn't a trophy.

When Kal-El saw this device for the first time, he called it Iron Maiden. Dr. Mid-Nite answered with solemn expression on his face that Superman's joke isn't far from the truth. Healing machine that he invented was increasing regenerative capabilities of human body, but the cost of the recovery was pain. And what a pain it was! Even a man with a willpower as formidable as Bruce's couldn't use Iron Maiden for more that an hour every week.

Dr. Mid-Nite was unable to fix a fatal flaw in the construction, so Iron Maiden was never officially patented. Batman, learning about the machine from Clark, volunteered to test it on himself. No doubt, Bruce was determined to regain the use of his legs someday.

The process of healing could be considerably less painful if Bruce agreed to put a stop on his nighttime activities. But Batman refused to hear about leaving Gotham unprotected, or allowing Batgirl and Robin to fight crime on their own.

Superman passed over the mechanical dinosaur and met with a steel gaze of his old friend.

"Kent" it was said in the best Bat-voice. He looked intimidating even in wheelchair. Bruce Wayne's back could have been broken, but Batman's spirit wasn't.

"Hello, Bruce. How's Barbara? And Tim?"

"I'm not in the mood for a small talk, Kent. Why are you here?"

"What if I was in the neighborhood and decided to pay a visit to an old friend?"

"Kent, you have a terrible poker face. Spill it. What's bothering you?"

"Bruce, you can say that it's not my business, but I noticed that you wasn't the same after... the incident".

"After Bane defeated me?" Batman corrected him humorlessly. "I'm touched that you are concerned about my well-being so much, Kent, But there's nothing to discuss. I'm not a man who I once was. And I'll live with it".

"You don't believe you can heal?"

"Do I believe that Mid-Nite's torture device can heal? Yes. Can it heal _me_? I don't know. Mid-Nite never used Iron Maiden for critical injuries, by oblivious reasons. But whether I regain the control of my legs or not, glory days of Bruce Wayne, Playboy Billionaire Extraordinaire are over. I made a vow to cleanse Gotham from crime, no matter what it takes. Fighting crime was always walking on the tightrope. _I_ made a decision to go after Bane. So don't you dare to blame yourself. My decision, my mistake, my responsibility". He braced himself, then suddenly asked asked, "Are you worried because of The Suit? My usual check-up with Leslie was yesterday, and she confirmed - no signs of addiction".

Superman took a quick glance upon black suit of powered armor with a crimson bat symbol on its chest. Unlike classic Kevlar Bat-suit, it was a miracle of modern technology.

First prototype of this armor was created by Lexcorp for Metropolis SCU. But the field test was a complete disaster. Cory Mills, police officer chosen for the experiment became addicted to power, violent and unstable. Superman barely managed stop him from killing Lex Luthor, and the project was frozen. Looking back, Clark suspected that the main reason of creating battle suit had nothing to do with law enforcement and everything - with Luthor's main obsession. What can be more appealing for Lex Luthor than defeating Superman in hand-to-hand combat, human technology versus Kryptonian superpowers?

_I hope you are rolling in your grave, __Lex!_

After Luthor's death Superman had to deal with his dark legacy. Most of secret projects he discovered could make Dr. Mengele proud. Kal-El transferred all the data that wasn't illegal or too fangerous to the scientists he could trust – Ray Palmer, Emil Hamilton. Blueprints of the Lexcorp Police Battle Suit ended in Gotham City.

Lucius Fox gave a new life to the abandoned project when Bruce Wayne was crippled by Bane. He realized that neural interface in the armor allowed Batman to run, jump and kick just by thinking about it. Commissioner Gordon breathed a sigh of relief - Dark Knight was back, rumors of his death were extremely exaggerated.

Lucius personally triple-checked an improved suit of armor; he assured Superman that addiction to the Suit is now impossible. But Superman was keeping an eye on Batman, just in case. And he didn't like what he saw.

"The Suit is the least of my worries, Brice". Kal-El was contemplating the best way to voice his worries. "You know, I was in bad place after Lois was killed. Kept beating myself up for the inability to save Lois and my folks. I felt that I wasn't doing enough for Metropolis, so I abandoned Clark Kent persona to become Superman full-time". Kal-El lovered his head. When he became Superman full-time, he ended by making deal with Luthor and turning Metropolis into police state. Not the most pleasant memories. Luthor duped him like a five-yeard old.

"Bruce, losing touch with humanity is dangerous, and I feel that you are on the same road". If somebody as driven as Batman chooses to live outside humanity, the consequences could be scary and far-reaching.

Bruce Wayne raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Are you serious?"

"I wish I wasn't. You keep pushing away the people who care about you. Nightwing is in Bludhaven, and hates your guts. Who's next? Barbara? Tim? Alfred? Dark Knight can't admit that he needs friends too?"

"Kent..."

"It's a dangerous road, Bruce. You can lose yourself. Or you'll end up as a bitter old man living in a haunted house. Is that what you want?"

"What I want... You can't always get what you want, Kent".

"Bruce, just because it didn't work with Andrea Beaumont, doesn't mean all your realtionships are doomed from the start".

Bruce Wayne frowned, "Slow down, Kent. I wasn't talking about my love life. Or yours," Clark caught the smirk on billionaire's face. "When was the last time you talked to Maxima?"

"_Et tu, _Bruce? Maxima is in Kasnia, I haven't seen her for a few months. And that's a relief! Because no matter how much her English improved, Maxima is unable to understand the word "no". Last time we met..." Clark paused, Bruce could easily see cogs moving in the head of Kryptonian. "Wait a moment! I _know_ what you are doing! Nice move, Bruce. If you are not in the mood to talk. I'll leave, but promise at least to think before burying Bruce Wayne completely".

"I promise".

"Good. Then I'll use the tunnels, if you don't mind. Tell Alfred that I'm sorry, I can't stay for dinner. Duty calls",

Superman straightened the cape, preparing to leave.

"Almost forgot. Lana mentioned you when we talked. She thinks Bruce Wayne is special, and definitely not a shallow playboy. Coming from Lana, it means a lot". Clark returned the smirk. "I kinda hoped to give you an extra reason to heal faster. Good-bye!" Not giving Bruce a chance for comeback, Kal-El disappeared in tunnels.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	5. Girl's Night Out

**Chapter 4.**

**Girls' night out.**

**

* * *

**Barbara went to the kitchen to grab something from the fridge before going out to the patrol.

"Babs!" The blonde hurricane rushed across the corridor to wrap her in a bone-crushing hug. Barbara gasped, feeling the air forced from her lungs. "You won't believe if I tell you what happened today!"

"Uh... Air..!"

Kara quickly released her from the hug, "Sorry".

Careful... with your Kryptonian strength!" Barbara scolded her. "I swear you almost broke my ribs!"

Kara repeated, "Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you".

Barbara waved her hand in dismissal, "So, why the happy face? Won in a lottery?"

"Won in a what? No, Babs, it's my X-Ray vision! I can use it again!" Kara announced with childish delight.

"That's great!" Barbara answered with as much normal voice as she could muster.

Emil Hamilton did his best to undo the effects of power disruptor, with only partial success. Superman's cousin regained a part of her strength, but nothing of the other abilities.

Return of X-Ray vision was a breakthrough. But for Barbara the news awakened old fears that Kara is going to be way out of her league once her powers are back completely. Batgirl doubted she could persuade Mr. Fox to create another suit of Bat-armor.

Logical part of Barbara's mind realized that she wasn't fair. Losing powers must be worse for Kara than like losing sight or hearing. That Kara enjoyed her company and never showed the signs that she can't wait to get rid of her roommate.

Bruce's paranoia must be contagious.

Sometimes Barbara felt that she lived on the uninhabited island. Dad had no idea that she was Batgirl. Bruce was her mentor – and nothing else, her oversized crush on Batman was in the past, long before Bane robbed Bruce of any chances for normal life. Black Canary, Huntress and Zatanna inspired her, but Barbara couldn't relate to them, apart of crimefighting she has nothing in common with any of them. No one of her age to understand her life, really understand the complications of fighting bad guys, keeping secret identity and trying to live semi-normal life of a teenage girl at the same time. Okay, there were Dick and Tim, but Tim was like an annoying younger brother, and Dick betrayed her when he left Gotham.

Kara changed everything. Barbara found everything she was unconsciously seeking in the alien girl who could lift the Batmobile. And now Barbara was afraid to lose this connection.

Feeling a stab of guilt, the redhead offered, "Let's celebrate it!"

"How?"

"I dunno, a movie or something" _When was the last time she went to a movie theater?__ Right, when Dick was in Gotham. Stupid Grayson, damn him!_

"Kara, what do you want? It's your big day, make your wish".

"I want to go patrolling with you".

_Here we go again._

"Kara, I already told you - it's too dangerous".

"A walk in a park for you, but for me it's too dangerous? I am the one with superpowers here. Try again".

"I don't have your strength, but I was taught by the best".

Kara's face hardened, "I was taught by the worst. You have no idea how does the military training on Apokolips look like, with Lashina as a teacher and Female Furies as a sparring partners. Trust me, I know how to survive".

Barbara studied Kara, contemplating the possibilities, like Bruce taught her. Finally she said, "I'm in charge. And we are doing things my way".

"Okay".

"You promise to obey my orders while patrolling?"

"I promise".

_Bruce is going to be pissed off._

_

* * *

_Two hours later Kara was studying her new outfit in the mirror, while Barbara finished last minute adjustments to the utility belt.

It wasn't her first patrol, but now she was partnering with Kara without Bruce's permission. This really changed the perspective because Kara was her responsibility. Barbara felt like she was getting through the finals again.

"Does this look okay?" Kara asked almost shyly.

"Let me see... A little tight in the chest and hips, but it's the best I could do on such short notice. Not bad for the discarded early model. Here, that's your utility belt?"

Kara studied the belt.

"No batarangs?"

"They require a lot of skill to wield; you can hit me with it, or make a hole in the thug instead of knocking him out. I told you, we are doing things my way. You don't like it - you can stay at home and watch cartoons".

When Barbara mentioned cartoons, Kara's eyes were squinted in disgust.

"What's wrong with you and the cartoons?" Barbara asked as sweetly as possible. "You are acting like I asked you to if you want do my Math homework".

"Math and physics are simple. Humor, now that's difficult. No matter how hard I try, I can't understand half of the jokes. You humans are so strange!"

"_You_ _humans"_ again?"

"Sorry".

"You just proved my point. You are not ready to fly solo".

"I can't fly. Not yet".

Barbara sighed, "It's just an expression, Kara".

Sometimes she felt like John Connor who tried to teach Terminator how to be a human. But today she won't complain. It's Kara's big day, after all.

* * *

"Babs? What is this place?"

"Don't use my name on patrol. I am Batgirl, and you are Power Girl".

"Power Girl?"

"You don't want to go out as Supergirl, and yet you have much more power than humans. That makes you Power Girl".

"Power Girl... I guess it fits. Thanks, _Batgirl_".

"I'm glad that you liked it. Now, Power Girl, it's time for you to make yourself useful. Scan the building with your X-Rays".

Kara switched to X-Ray vision.

"What do you see?"

"Twenty-two men, armed. Two on the roof, six guarding the entrance, two by the window, the others gathered in the centre of the building, around the large boxes".

"What's in the boxes?"

"Weapons," Kara concentrated to look closer and corrected herself, "Plasma rifles".

"I knew it!" Batgirl looked at the building through binoculars, "Now I can answer your question - these men are smugglers, and this warehouse is used for selling illegal weapons. I thought Batman took care of them, but I guess nothing lasts forever, especially in Gotham".

Power Girl returned to normal vision, "Then what are we waiting for? We can take them!"

"Cool your jets. Gotham is my turf, and you promised to follow my orders".

"I already regret this promise!"

Batgirl replied, ignoring Kara's outburst, "I can't allow you to die in the unprepared attack, I'm responsible for you. You don't like it, stay at home".

"No!" Another evening of watching this… TVand she may start smashing things. "I'm sorry, Ba… Batgirl. If we are not here to attack them, then what are you planning?"

"I know that subtlety and patience aren't in the list of your superpowers. You must learn to wait for the opportunity to launch a surprise attack. Right now I don't see any. We must learn more about the buyers, and then alert Batman, so he can deal with them. Now, when he turned into SuperBat, it's child's play for him".

Kara didn't want to take any orders, even from her friend. Blind obedience without questioning reminded her of Apokolips. But Barbara was longer in superhero business, she knew Gotham better, so the best option was to allow her to lead. And make a first step on the way to redemption.

Kal-El was as supportive as he could, but seeing him only added to Kara's pain. She helped to invade Earth and attacked her only living relative. Her actions tainted the symbol of the House of El. Kara couldn't forgive herself for it.

Power Girl didn't have super-hearing, but she heard the light footsteps of the masked man who tried to sneak behind their backs.

She identified him as Nightwing.

"Look, what the cat dragged in," Batgirl spotted him too, her voice was full of venom.

* * *

"We are going anywhere until you send her home," Nightwing insisted, ignoring death glare from Kara. "She is a rookie. Don't ask me to babysit her!"

"Babysit? _Babysit_? News flash, Dick, shedoesn't need a babysitter, and neither do I! Who do you think you are, my father? Let me remind you something you certainly forgot! When you left Gotham, you lost the right to tell me what to do! Not that you had it in the first place! It's not even your city anymore, _Nightwing_!" she spat his codename as an insult.

"Babs, listen, I…" he was two steps from Batgirl when the lightning-fast punch sent him flying backwards.

"That's for calling me a rookie!"

Barbara giggled, "What's the matter, Nightwing, didn't see that one coming?"

Nightwing picked himself up and admitted, "Your girlfriend have a hell of a right hook!"

"Well, she is not called Power Girl for nothing. Now, I hope we established that you can't go caveman on us?"

"I'm a fast learner".

"I remember. So, how's the business in Bludhaven?" Kara was under an impression that Barbara wanted to ask something else.

"Not bad. I closed Roulette's Meta-brawl club, Atomic Skull and Sportmaster are behind bars, but Sonar disappeared without trace".

Kara grinned, "Forget about Sonar. My cousin caught him and Star Sapphire when they tried to corner Green Lantern".

Barbara shushed them, "Did you hear that?"

Now Kara could hear it too. Multiple gunshots were coming from the warehouse across the street.

"I'm going in! Nightwing, you are coming with me! Power Girl, you block the entrance. Somebody tries to escape – stop him. If they use plasma rifles – hide, you are not invulnerable".

Batgirl was making orders, again, but this time Kara wasn't arguing. Barbara wasn't Lashina, and they weren't on Apokolips. Batgirl wasn't trying to break her will; she was just worrying about her safety. Kara needed this roof and two gangs of criminals fighting each other to see it.

_A man with fifty kinds of vision can be blind too. _That's what Kal-El told her when she asked if he ever made something as bad as she did.

Power Girl quietly said, "You can count on me".

"Are you ready?"

"I was born ready!"

Nightwing obliviously wanted to have the last word. He said with a smirk, "Please don't cripple them on the first day, it's bad for the reputation".

* * *

"C'mon, Luke, let's get out of here!"

Bodyguard in the driver's seat turned the key in the ignition.

"Going somewhere?" not giving them the chance to answer, Power Girl hit the hood of car with the lamppost, effectively preventing the escape.

Large man in a business suit jumped out of the ruined BMW and yelled, "Hey you freak! You think you are going to get away with messing up my ride?"

Kara demonstrated her makeshift club and asked, copying Barbara's fake sweetness, "And what are you going to do with it?"

"Waste her, boys!"

_You must learn to wait for the opportunity… _said Barbara's voice in her head. A few seconds of distraction – that's all she needed.

Power Girl swung her weapon again, delivering a mighty blow to the already ruined car. Shards of broken glass flying through the air forced bodyguards to take cover. Power Girl attacked.

Left hook to the jaw. One down, three to go. Grab another and slam him into the wall. Two down, two to go. Kick to the groin. Three down. Headbutt. The leader was out cold too.

At that precise moment Batgirl and Nightwing showed up. It seemed that they already rounded up the rest of the smugglers, leaving the formalities to the police.

Kara recognized the policemen in charge from the TV interview. Commissioner James Gordon and Detective Harvey Bullock from Major Crimes Unit.

"What can I say? Batgirl, Nightwing, well done! Who is the young lady?" he asked politely.

"It's Power Girl, Commissioner. We are working together".

Gordon checked out the remains of the car and said, "I can see that the name fits".

Bullock grumbled, "Batgirl. Power Girl, what's next – Squirrel Girl?"

Kara wanted to answer with something nasty, but changed her mind after seeing the calm posture of Nightwing and Batgirl.

After a short conversation they left Gordon and his men to deal with the smugglers.

"You were not so bad... for a rookie, I mean," Nightwing said when they were back on the roof top.

Batgirl warned him, "Dick, you already have a bruise, courtesy of Kara. Do you want another one, from me?"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a moment! I like symmetry, but not THAT much".

"Then try to say something nice to her for a change, you dork!" Barbara looked quite intimidating despite her petite frame.

"Well… Sorry, I was wrong about you. Will that suffice?"

"Somebody call the press! Great and Powerful Nightwing just admitted that he was wrong!"

"Oh, shut up, Babs!"

Kara rolled her eyes. She already figured out that it was some kind of weird courting ritual. Earthian customs and traditions were so strange! Kara wondered if she'd ever understand them.

And she doubted Lord of the Rings movie marathon can help.

* * *

_To __be __continued__..._


End file.
